Starburst Phoenix
by Fox Moonshadow
Summary: A monster is hiding at the school, and Chazz is the one to find him, but what does Jaden have to do with this. I know, summery stinks. Just give it a chance please. ChazzxJaden.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX. I do own Starburst Phoenix.

Chazz lay back, making the best of his position in Slifer Red. He mused over the conversation he'd heard earlier and the way everyone, including the other Slifers, were acting towards Jaden Yuki. From the day they'd found out he was bisexual they'd avoided him like a plague. One of the Obelisks claming Jaden had tried to force himself on him. Chazz rolled onto his side in irritation as Ojama Yellow appeared beside him. "What is it now?"

"Well, Boss. I was back home and happened to hear an interesting rumor you might like." Ojama Yellow said floating next to Chazz. "According to my very reliable source, there's a duel monster hidden on the island disguised as a human. It was, um, Elemental Hero something."

"What makes you think I would be interested in Shadow Realm rumors?" Chazz asked angrily. Ojama Yellow floated to the floor sadly. Chazz looked at him and sighed. "Fine, tell me what you know." He sat upas Ojama Yellow flew up happily.

"Thanks, Boss. I didn't hear much but I know that the monster is in the form of a young boy." Ojama Yellow said. "His parents are trying to get him back in the Shadow Realm before anyone finds out what he is, cause than they'd know that we're real. He's in Slifer Red I believe. His deck is supposedly filled with all the other Elemental Heroes, so he can keep his friends and family close."

"Sounds familiar." Chazz said, looking thoughtful. "I'm pretty sure there's only one duelist matching that description. Jaden Yuki."

"Correct on the first guess. My son was right, you humans are smarter than you look." Chazz looked around and fell off his bed as Elemental Hero Avian walked through his left wall. "You know about us because Ojama Yellow broke the Shadow Realm Law, but this could come in handy."

"What do you mean?" Chazz asked. He looked down in confusion as Ojama Yellow stood in front of him protectively. "What's going on?"

"Duel Monsters are to remain hidden from their owners unless the human owner is in a life-or-death situation. That's just how it is. Any human who sees a monster must die before they tell others." Avian said. "The Council has only made three exceptions for as long as we can remember. You are the last of those three." Ojama Yellow sighed with relief. "Chazz, I need your help. A powerful sorcerer has hidden away in this school. He knows which student is a monster and is having his way with him as we speck. A force field he set up is keeping all monsters out. We need you to save my son."

"Give me one good reason I should help the kid who humiliated me." Chazz challenged. Avian sighed and turned around, flapping his wings angrily.

"He was the only monster who had faith in you Chazz. If it wasn't for him the Shadow Realms best assassins would have killed you the day you met Ojama Yellow." Avian said. "He claimed you had a good heart, and I believed him. Now I'm not so sure." Chazz looked down as Avian walked though his door. Without really thinking about what he was doing Chazz ran after him, slamming the door shut on his way out.

"I'll need you to show me the way." Chazz said. Avian looked at him, clearly surprised at the sudden change of heart. He smiled and flew slowly, leading Chazz deep into the forest. Avian landed next to Elemental Hero Sparkman. Chazz saw Sparkman and Elemental Hero Bubbleman trying to break through a strange black barrier. Chazz took a deep breath and walked through the barrier. He felt a slight pull as it resisted, but in just a second he was though. Ojama Yellow waved silently from the other side before vanishing, no doubt returning to the Shadow Realm. Chazz looked around and continued into the brush. A sudden scream to the left made him freeze, listening.

"Please, stop. I just wanna go home!" It was Jaden's voice. Chazz growled slightly and ran off to the left, following Jaden's screams. He stopped and leaned down, hiding in the bushes and peering through to see the Obelisk who had been talking about Jaden. He was pulling his pants on, and Jaden lay whimpering at his feet.

"Don't worry, little monster. I've had my fun. Next we go world-wide so everyone else can have some fun with you." The Obelisk said. Chazz watched silently as a light red glow surrounded Jaden. When it faded the boy lay in his true form. Beaten and broken, Chazz still couldn't help but admire his beauty. Jaden's true form was small and lean with red hair and yellow highlights. His arms and legs were covered in red, orange, and yellow feathers; and he was wearing a white robe with gentle flames on the bottom. Sprouting from his shoulder blades and through two slits in his robe was a magnificent pair of wings covered in red, orange, and yellow feathers. The wings lay limp at his side and his hair was duller than it probably should be, but he was beautiful nonetheless. Chazz felt the anger build up inside him as the Obelisk, a criminal who could never possibly appreciate Jaden, tied the young boy up and through him roughly into a nearby cage. Chazz felt himself stand up and heard himself yell before he could stop himself.

"Let him go!" Chazz pulled out a pocket knife as the Obelisk turned to look at him, surprise evident in his eyes.

"What did you say, Slifer Slacker?" He asked, anger in his voice as Chazz approached him, knife in hand.

"Let him go." Chazz barely whispered this time. The Obelisk yelled in rage and jumped at Chazz, but the Slifer jumped back and stabbed him in the side with his knife, temporarily disabling him. Chazz ran for Jaden's cage and pulled the half-conscious boy out into the clearing. The Obelisk got up and pulled out a pistol, aiming at Chazz and making the Princeton jump for cover in the bushes, Jaden in his arms. Chazz ran for the barrier. He heard gunshots behind him, but he could already see Avian.

"Chazz, the barrier. Starburst can't get through because he's a duel monster." Avian yelled. Chazz froze, knowing instinctively that Starburst must be Jaden's real name. "You have to make the sorcerer droop the barrier, otherwise Starburst can't get out." Chazz nodded as the Obelisk ran through the last bush and stopped.

"Well, finally realized how futile your attempts are than, Slifer." He said. "If you give him back now I may consider letting you have a night with him." Chazz closed his eyes and put Jaden down next to the barrier. He slowly turned to face the Obelisk and opened his eyes, pure hate shinning in them.

"I would never give my friend to a filthy, heartless, devil like you." Chazz said, pulling out his pocket knife again and lunging at the startled Obelisk. Chazz closed his eyes in pain as three bullets seared through his chest before he plunged the knife deep into the Obelisk's heart. Both humans dropped to the ground, and Chazz could barely register the barrier dropping at the death of its creator. He smiled when he felt Jaden grab his hand and hold it tightly. "Jaden, go back to the Shadow Realm. You'll be safe there." Chazz whispered before falling into merciful darkness for what he believed to be the last time.

Chazz opened his eyes slowly, numbly identifying his surroundings as a large cave. He looked to his right where he heard gentle breathing and saw Jaden, still in his true form. Jaden smiled at him shyly and moved the warm wing that was covering Chazz away. "Where am I?" Chazz asked, sitting up to look at his surroundings.

"A cave on the island." Jaden said. Even his voice had changed, now a heavenly sound. "My mother saved you, after they made sure I was okay." Avian walked into the cave ad smiled at the two.

"Starburst, it's time to go. Chazz can take care of himself from here." Avian said. Jaden nodded and stood up, stretching his wings lightly as he did.

"Oh, Chazz, I want you to have this." Jaden said, reaching into a white pouch at his side and pulling out a card. Chazz looked at it and saw Jaden's duel monster form on the picture. "This card is one-of-a-kind, and I'm trusting you with it. Be sure I get to duel a little and go on to become the next Game King with me by your side." Chazz smiled and nodded, rising to his feet.

"I will, you have my word." Chazz said. Jaden nodded happily as Avian handed Chazz his old deck.

"Take care of them?" The bird warrior asked, Chazz nodded again and placed them carefully in his vest pocket before sliding Jaden's card into his own deck. He watched as the two flew in the direction of the abandoned dorm before walking back to his own dorm, ignoring the dull throbbing in his chest. He thought about the card and couldn't help but laugh, knowing he couldn't lose with Jaden at his side. His newest card, Starburst Phoenix, would surely take him to the top, and Jaden would be right there with him all the way.

The End

Fox: So, what'd you think. This story idea was driving me crazy all day at school today. My sisters don't even know I wrote it. Review and tell me if I should continue or not. Thanks, and good bye for now.


	2. Chapter 2

~*~Society of Light~*~

Chazz fell to his knees, clutching his head in pain. He could feel _something_ forcing its way into his mind, but he was helpless to stop it.

"_Come to Us, Child. Come to the Light."_

'NO!' He didn't know what this was, but he knew it felt wrong.

"_Don't fight Us. Come to the Light"_

'I-I won't. I won't!'

"_Come to Us. COME TO US!"_

"Leave him alone!" Warmth suddenly filled Chazz, tangible flames licking his very soul. He could hear the Light screaming as it was burned and forced to flee. When he came to an hour later Sartorius was gone. The Ojama Trio were hovering over him, clearly worried, with Winged Kuriboh and Starburst Phoenix a little ways off giving him some space. He sat up slowly, holding his head, and looked around.

"What happened?" He asked, voice hoarse from his earlier screaming. Starburst gave him a lopsided grin that was just so _Jaden_ he couldn't help but smile back.

"The start of our next great adventure."

~*~Meeting Jesse~*~

Chazz tilted his head slightly as the Duel he was watching ended, watching Jesse climb to his feet and congratulate Syrus on his win. He only vaguely heard Professor Viper talking about the new Survival Duels this year, instead watching Jesse walk away. He flinched suddenly when he felt something hit the back of his head, looking back to see an angry Winged Kuriboh and upset looking Starburst. "What? I am still a teenager you know." He whispered so only the five spirits he was stuck with would here him. "Relax, I may look on occasion, but you're the only one I want to touch." Starburst cheered up considerably at this before pointing out that Jesse was coming towards them.

"Wow, I always thought Duel Spirits had to be connected for more then one to claim someone." Jesse said. "Nice to meet you. I'm Jesse Anderson."

"Chazz Princeton. These are my partners: the Ojama Trio, Winged Kuriboh, and Starburst Phoenix."

"Pleased to meet you." Starburst said, wrapping a wing around Chazz's shoulder possessively.

"Kuri Kuri."

~*~Graduation Duel~*~

Chazz gulped, looking from the daunting image of Crowler's Ancient Gear Golem at his hand. In his hand he held Ojama Yellow, Ojama Green, Ojama Country, and Berserker Crush. Hovering alone on the field was a lean teenage boy with yellow-highlighted red hair in a braid to his waist, a bright flame burning on the tip of the braid, barely visible feathers on his arms and legs that shone red at the base, orange in the middle, and yellow at the tip; and magnificent wings with matching feathers; wearing a white robe with flame designs on the cuffs and the bottom and white linen pants with flame designs on the lower legs: Elemental Hero Starburst Phoenix . He took a steadying breath and drew his next card, glancing at his Life Point counter (600) before looking at the card, Ojama Red, and adding it to his hand. His eyes widened as his next move flashed in his mind, as they all seemed to these days. He smirked as he looked up at Crowler. "It's been a blast, Teach, but this Duel ends now. I activate Elemental Hero Starburst Phoenix's effect, giving up 500 Life Points to Special Summon Winged Kuriboh from the Graveyard." As he said this Starburst pulled a panpipe from his robes and started playing, a ball of flames appearing in front of him as he did before exploding outward to reveal Winded Kuriboh.

"A risky move this late in the game, Chazz. Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Doctor Crowler asked, though a close observer could see sweat forming on his forehead. Chazz was well known for his come-from-behind victories, after all.

"Perfectly. I summon Ojama Red from my hand." Chazz said. A small red figure wearing a yellow-flower printed red bikini bottom and a yellow scarf appeared in front of him. "Ojama Red doesn't like being separated from his brothers, though, so when he's Normal Summoned I can also Special Summon up to four Ojama Monsters from my hand. I think I'll choose Ojamas Yellow and Green." The two mentioned Ojamas appeared beside their brother, who started jumping for joy when they did.

"Nearly done? Swarming the field with weak monsters won't save you from my Golem." Crowler said, his voice giving away his nerves as he tried to figure out what Chazz was up to.

"Nearly. Next up I play the spell card Berserker Crush. This card lets me remove one monster in my Graveyard from play to give it's Attack and Defense to my Winged Kuriboh. I choose my Ojama King you destroyed last turn." Chazz said, playing the spell card. Crowler chuckled as Ojama King's phantom appeared and vanished into the furry monster (ATK300/DEF200 - ATK0/DEF3000), suddenly wondering what he'd been so nervous about. Chazz still hadn't done anything threatening after all. "That's not all, though. Next I play Ojama Country." Crowler froze at those words before looking around at the village that had just appeared. "Let me explain, this card has two effects: first, it lets me discard any Ojama card in my hand to Special Summon an Ojama from my Graveyard once per turn. I won't be doing that, though. The effect I'm using is this cards ability to swap the Attack and Defense of every monster on the field so long as I have at least one Ojama monster on the field (Elemental Hero Starburst Phoenix (ATK 1500), Winged Kuriboh (ATK 3000), Ojama Red (ATK 1000), Ojama Yellow (ATK 1000), Ojama Green (ATK 1000), Ancient Gear Golem (ATK 3000).

"Oh dear." Crowler muttered, pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket and dabbing his forehead.

"Winged Kuriboh, turn that Golem into scrap metal." Chazz said, pointing at Crowler's monster. Winged Kuriboh cried out what was most likely an affirmative before flying at Ancient Gear Golem, both monsters exploding on contact. "Now, Ojamas, Starburst. Direct Attack!" Crowler yelped in shock as three Ojamas jumped him (LP 4100 - (1000x3) = 1100). He looked up to find Elemental hero Starburst Phoenix smile at him, giving a very familiar two-fingered salute before flapping his wings and sending a cascade of flaming feathers at the teacher, knocking his Life Points to zero. "You Go Bye-Bye."

Chazz jumped slightly when the crowd started applauding, having forgotten all about the crowd when he got caught in the duel. Starburst looked back at him and smiled as his hologram faded away, the Spirit Beast flying to take his usual place behind his human as the five Ojama Brothers (Yellow, Black, Green, Red, and Blue) and Winged Kuriboh started floating around him. Crowler approached smiling, clapping a bit more sedately then the gathered students. "Well done, Chazz. Very well done. I am honored to have been your teacher and happy to announce that you've successfully graduated from Duel Academy."

"Thank you, Sir. It was an honor to learn from you." Chazz said, happily accepting the diploma Crowler handed him.

~*~Teaching~*~

Chazz smiled as he looked around the classroom. Three Obelisk Students, One Ra Student, and no less the Four Slifer Students watched him nervously, none of them knowing why they'd been called to the odd teacher's room. No one knew what Chazz was supposed to teach, or if the older students did they weren't telling, only that his students were all hand picked by him. "Welcome. Who can tell me why you're here?" Chazz asked, looking around the room. "Anyone at all? Miss Rhodes?" He asked, looked at the Obelisk he knew to be Alexis's daughter.

"We weren't told, sir." She said, gulping. Chazz sighed and started pacing, watching the students carefully. He held back a smile when Winged Kuriboh suddenly bounced onto a teal-haired Slifer's desk, making the rather timid boy squeak and fall back.

"Something to say, Mister Truesdale?" He asked Syrus's son, amusement glistening in his eyes as his students tried to ignore the laughter coming from the spirits gathered on and around his desk.

"N-No, Sir. Sorry, Sir." The now red-faced boy said, returning to his seat. Chazz kept up his pacing, waiting for someone to crack. Someone always cracked, every single year without fail. That one was usually his best student.

"Um, Sir." He stopped to stare at the single Ra student, briefly glancing at the Jurrac Monoloph sitting calmly beside him. "Does this have anything to do with the strange creatures I've been seeing lately?" Chazz simply continued staring at the Ra, Tyranno's son if he remembered right. The boy started squirming, glancing at his Duel Spirit and the other students' various Duel Spirits around the room. Chazz suddenly smirked.

"Yes, Rex. That is exactly what this class is about. Welcome to Duel Spirits 101."

~*~Lucas~*~

Chazz glared at the man in front of him, ignoring the shadows that were dancing around him and his now very visible and very tangible Duel Spirits. "There is nothing I detest more than abuse. You should know that very well." Slade gulped and nodded, not liking the look in his little brother's eyes one bit. "I could banish you to the shadows quite easily, you know. Especially here at the Academy, this island is positively saturated in Shadow Energy, but what kind of example would that set for Lucas?" Here Chazz stopped and turned to look at the sniffling child in Starburst's arms, expression softening. "I'm not heartless, of course. No one has to know about this little exchange. Simply sign custody of my nephew over to me and I'll forget all about this."

Slade was quick to agree. The paperwork was pushed through in less then a week and Chazz found himself a father. He slid into the role with surprising ease, his relationship with his students was nearly paternal anyway. "I can't believe you let that creep get away. You know he's going to hurt someone else next." Chazz looked back at Starburst, who was watching Lucas sleep peacefully now, hugging his Kuribon Duel Spirit who was cuddled against his chest. Chazz just smirked.

"I only said _I_ would forget about it. I have no control what so ever over what _Aster_ does once he gets that video e-mail I sent him before the adoption finalized." He said.

Meanwhile, half a world away, Slade screamed as he was pulled into a puddle of shadows by a very angry looking Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster.

~*~Death~*~

Lucas Princeton barely glanced at the dual-toned brunet stranger as he walked into his elderly father's room and sat by his bed, his five-year-old son perched on his lap. "Hey, Dad. How are you feeling?" He asked, looking at the bed-ridden man who had saved his life and raised him as if he were his own.

"Peaceful." Chazz whispered, looking at his son and grandson. "Hello, Jaden. Haven't you gotten big." He said, brushing a lock of his grandson's black hair away from his face. "I have something for you. Look in the top draw of the table there." Jaden Princeton nodded and opened the draw, pulling out the only thing in it, a battered-looking deck case. "That deck saw me through some good times and bad times. You don't have to use it, but I want you to keep it safe for me." Tears started building in Lucas's eyes as he realized he was hearing his father's final words.

"Are you going somewhere, Grampa?" Little Jaden asked, holding the deck close and barely glancing at the Ojamas when they appeared around him.

"Yes. I'm going to live with someone very dear to me. I've kept him waiting a very long time." Chazz said, resting his arm back on his bed and closing his eyes. "You probably won't see me for a while, but I'll be checking in on you from time to time. Be a good boy and do as your father tells you."

"I will, Grampa. And I'll take good care of your deck, too. Maybe when you come back we can duel each other and I can show you how good I am." Chazz chuckled, nodding.

"I'd like that. I love you Little Jay. I love you Lucas." He whispered before drawing his final breath.

"We love you too, Dad." Lucas said, brushing his tears away before his son could see them. He turned to talk to the teen he'd seen coming in, but the boy was gone. He blinked, then shook his head, sure he must have imagined the teen after to many late nights. He picked his son up and carried him out of the room, deciding he would call Yuki Rhodes and ask her to come over and be with him while he reported his father's peaceful passing.

"Daddy, did you know Grampa had this card?" Jaden asked, holding out a card Lucas had never seen before. "What's it say?"

"No, Son, I didn't. 'Elemental Hero Shaded Angel.'" He read, before gasping slightly. The picture was a simple shadow with angel wings, but the shape of the shadow looked just like his father did in all his school pictures. 'Checking in on us indeed.' He thought with a smile.

~*~End~*~

* * *

Believe it or not I cut that Duel as short as possible.

Edit: Why is it you only catch most errors _after_ you've posted the story. *Goes back to edit out another error.*

For those who want to know here are the stats for the cards I made up. All other cards mentioned are real.

Name:

Elemental Hero Starburst Phoenix

Attribute:

FIRE

Type:

Warrior

LV:

4

ATK:

1000

DEF:

1500

Text/Effect:

While this card is on the field it is also treated as a LIGHT monster. Once per turn you can pay 500 Life Points to Special Summon one Winged Kuriboh from your Graveyard.

Appearance:

Lean early-teenage boy with yellow-highlighted red hair to in a braid to his lower back, the tip of the braid on fire; orange eyes; red, orange, and yellow feathers on his arms; and wings with red, orange, and yellow feathers designed to look like flames. Wears a white robe with flame designs on the cuffs and the bottom and white linen pants with flame designs on the lower legs. (Note: Each individual feather is red at the base, orange in the middle, and yellow at the tip.)

Name:

Elemental Hero Shaded Angel

Attribute:

LIGHT

Type:

Warrior

LV:

2

ATK:

0

DEF:

1000

Text/Effect:

_An angel who refused to go to heaven because he would never leave his love behind._

Appearance:

Shadow teenager (Chazz) with white angel wings and glowing white eyes and mouth, smirking. Holding a single red, orange, and yellow feather.


End file.
